monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Nomadic/Migrational Species
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week: Nomadic Species! This week we look at some of the most nomadic monsters around! Tigrex Tigrex! It was first thought they were only limited to the Desert and Snowy Mountains but in order for a Tigrex to go from both it needs to pass over other areas to do so. So Tigrex are highly nomadic and don't even have territories of their own though Tigrex can easily survive almost anywhere! Habitats: Swamps, Snowy Mountains, Deserts, Ancestral Steppe, Unknown Great Forest Akantor The Black God may look like its only limited to the Volcano but that isn't the case... Akantors, like Tigrex, are nomads and are constantly moving from area to area. So next time you're hunting in the Snowy Mountains for a Ukanlos, be aware that you may instead run into an Akantor! Habitats: Snowy Mountains, Jungle, Volcanoes Rajang Before Deviljho was around, the violent nomad was the Gold Lion Super Saiyan, Rajang! Dear lord, this thing is rarely seen! Rajang can easily appear anywhere like Deviljho yet seem to prefer living in areas where their favorite phantom unicorn likes to live! Habitats: Snowy Mountains, Volcanoes, Gorge, Desert, Swamps, Unknown Great Forest, Town, etc. Kushala Daora One thing I shall question about the Great Forest is why so many Elder Dragons live in it yet we never fight them here, one of them being Kushala Daora? I guess Kushala Daora doesn't want to be beaten by a Espinas again! I also assume the Towers draws in Kushala Daoras due to it being made of Kushala Daoras. Habitats: Great Forest, Snowy Mountains, Polar Zone, Jungle, Unknown Great Forest, Desert, Tower, Town, etc. Dyuragaura Living in its nest in the Tower when resting and leaving it to hunt, Dyuragaura sure are interesting though look very ancient. I wonder if there is more to their armor description than what it leads. Habitats: Gorge, Tower, Highland Lagiacrus Well, Lagiacrus are called Lord of the Seas for a reason... To be honest, I didn't even know this but it turns out Lagiacrus can be found in a few different seas, including in parts of the Old World! Yep, I may go Jaws on people when I visit the Old World again so watch yourself! :) Habitats: The Seas of the Old World and New World Stygian Zinogre Shouldn't this technically also make Zinogre a wander since both are the same species? Anyway, it went Deviljho on us and can be found almost anywhere with the help of the Dragon Bugs though it shows us to never estimate a Zinogre! Habitats: Pretty much anywhere Kuarusepusu First a cute, baby Leviathan living in the sea than a killer nomadic land Leviathan covered in crystals! Once these guys reach adulthood, they become nomads and can be found running through causing danger to all sorts of environments. Kuarusepusu are quite interesting change of pace from other Leviathans from this life cycle alone so I love them from this! Habitats: Great Forest, Desert, Highland Other Noteworthy Monsters *Rathalos and Rathian - Old World and New World *UNKNOWN(Black Flying Wyvern) - Desert, Swamp, Great Forest, Forest n Hills, Tower, Jungle, Gorge *Kirin and Kirin Subspecies(?) - Swamp, Forest n Hills, Tower, Jungle, Battleground, Snowy Mountains, Unknown Great Forest *Lunastra and Teostra - Great Forest, Swamp, Volcano, Desert, Towns, Jungle *Velociprey - Anywhere where its Subspecies can *Yama Tsukami - Great Forest, Jungle, Tower, Town, Forest n Hill *Mi-Ru - Great Forest, Tower *Seregios - Pretty much anywhere *Deviljho - Pretty much anywhere *Brachydios - Frozen Seaway, Volcano, Tundra, Unknown Great Forest *Abiorugu - Polar Sea, Snowy Mountains, Swamp, Jungle, Great Forest *Daimyo Hermitaur - Primal Forest, Tide Island, Desert, Jungle, Swamp *Purple Ludroth - Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Flooded Forest *Blangonga - Snowy Mountains, Desert *Chameleos - Jungle, Forest n Hills, Swamp, Ancestral Steppe, Primal Forest, Great Forest, Town, Unknown Great Forest *Berukyurosu - Gorge, Snowy Mountains, Tower, Great Forest, Highland *Remobra - Pretty much anywhere *Tidal Najarala - Frozen Seaway, Unknown Great Forest *Vespoid and Bnahabra - Pretty much anywhere *Konchu - Pretty much anywhere *Plesioth - In multiple different seas around both the Old World and New World *Duramboros - Misty Peaks, Flooded Forest, Deserted Island *Barroth - Deserted Island, Sandy Plains *Wroggi - Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Volcano *Volvidon - Deserted Island, Volcano, Sandy Plains Questions *Which is your favorite? *Which area do you prefer to fight your favorite in? *Which is your least favorite? *Which area do you prefer to avoid to fight your least favorite in? *Which areas do you think certain monsters shouldn't be found in? *If you could put that monster in another area, where would you put it? *Did you get any surprises from any of monster habitats? *If you could make a new nomadic monster, what class would it be in and what areas would you put it in? *Which monster do you wish was nomadic or migrational? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs